1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying holographic three-dimensional (3D) images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hologram system is a stereoscopic visual system that can accurately reproduce an original 3D stereoscopic image in space. Many people consider a hologram service as the final goal of 3D stereoscopic video processing technology. The hologram system may provide natural image representation with unlimited observation positions by representing depths so that an observation may be made from any viewpoint in a predetermined range. Since holographic images may be viewed as natural images without the need to wear glasses, various problems of 3D images may be eliminated.
Holographic service types are expected to diversify, and holographic technologies are predicted to be available in various application fields. Examples of the application fields include advertisement, video communication, video conference, broadcast services, education, simulation, and military training. Also, in the case of home shopping, product selection may be facilitated by displaying real product images that are the same size as their respective products.
A complex spatial light modulator (SLM) capable of simultaneously controlling the amplitude and phase of a light is used to implement the holographic technologies. The SLM may implement a 3D image by modulating the amplitude and phase of an incident light according to the type of a 3D object.
The SLM forms a diffraction fringe pattern corresponding to a 3D image in order to modulate the amplitude and phase of a light. However, a large amount of information processing is required to form the diffraction fringe pattern. Due to such a large calculation amount, the holographic technologies have much difficulty in providing 3D images.